Giant Sun Immortal Venerable
Giant Sun Immortal Venerable was an Immortal Venerable Gu Immortal from the Medieval Antiquity Era. He was the founder of Luck Path. Biography Giant Sun Immortal Venerable was a person full of legends and incredible stories. He was originally a demonic path Gu Master born in Northern Plains. He was always lucky and fortunate in his life, having experienced lots of good events. Not only could he avoid dangers, he could even turn them into blessings. After he became a demonic path Gu Immortal, he was a casanova and toyed with women everywhere, no one could restrain him. Even the number one fairy of Spirit Affinity House in Central Continent back then, one of the top ten sects, became his wife. Because of that, he became an external supreme elder of Spirit Affinity House, and converted over to the righteous path. Giant Sun Immortal Venerable had a dissolute nature, after becoming an Immortal Venerable, he build five great resting chambers, and had over several tens of millions of concubines. He was extremely energetic, when he was a thousand years old, he was still taking in young girls from all over the world to expand his harem. Thus, among all of the venerables, he had the most offsprings. He had too many children, he could not even remember most of their names. These children were spread all over the five regions. They were mostly concentrated in Northern Plains. Chambers Giant Sun Immortal Venerable had 5 resting chamber. Sacred Palace of Imperial Court Blessed Land was his most important resting chamber. His other chambers were in Eastern Sea, Western Desert and Southern Border. Lastly in Central Continent, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable had an even larger and grander resting chamber in the sky, it was situated within Longevity Heaven. Bloodline The bloodlines that Giant Sun Immortal Venerable had passed on was collectively called as Huang Jin Family. Decree All these were Giant Sun Immortal Venerable catchphrases that he once commented. It meant "Women are plaything for men, brothers aren't supposed to fight among themselves because of women. Men are the lords, and men should conquer every beautiful women entire their life". Thus, it became a tradition of Northern Plains, where women were treated like goods, while men are the conqueror of everything. There's also another reason for it, women were treated as goods to be used for political marriage. Northern Plains' women could only adhere to men and could not refuse a man's forceful marriage. Influence Even though time flowed mercilessly, and eras changed, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable still left behind a dazzling proof of his glorious existence in history. Especially in Northern Plains, Huang Jin Family controlled nearly the entire region, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable was still influencing every generation thus far. Legacy Giant Sun Immortal Venerable created luck path, his entire life’s cultivation was summarized into three parts that encompass all of his methods regarding luck path, and these three parts targets the operations of the principles of heaven. After he left the world, he left behind these three parts as true inheritances, these true inheritances were known as : * The (Self Luck) was to replenish oneself. * The (All Living Being's Luck) was to take away others’ surpluses to replenish oneself. * The (Heaven And Earth Luck) was to take away heaven and earth’s surpluses to replenish oneself. It was created during Giant Sun Immortal Venerable’s later years, it was grand and deep, deciphering the mysteries of heaven and earth. Among which, the true inheritance of (Self Luck) was with the Lang Ya Land Spirit. The true inheritance of (All Living Being's Luck) was inside the Imperial Court Blessed Land, where Giant Sun Immortal Venerable left behind the Eighty-Eight True Yang Building as an inheritance for his descendants and at the same time, also set up Imperial Court contest as tradition of Northern Plains. The true inheritance of (Heaven And Earth Luck) was in the Longevity Heaven. * The true inheritance of (Self Luck) ** Dog Shit Luck. * The true inheritance of (All Living Being's Luck) ** Connect Luck, Break Luck, Divert Disaster Gu, Calamity Beckoning Gu, Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu, and Qi Luck Immortal Gu. * The true inheritance of (Heaven And Earth Luck) ** ?? Compilation * In the historical records, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable lived for over 8,000 years before dying. Back in the day, on his era, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable married young women every year even after he was a 1000 years old. He had hundreds of thousands of imperial concubines, but only had one empress. (Note'' : although it doesn't make sense "every year", I guess he marry 100+ women at the same time.'') * Giant Sun Immortal Venerable was once invited by Heavenly Court to become their leader, the 4th Immortal King, but he refused because of differing views. He have a reason why he did not accept to become the leader of Heavenly Court during his life. The Heavenly Court followed the Will Of Heaven, and upholded justice for heaven. As for Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, his luck path usurped the authority of heaven and earth. When nature operated according to the principles of heaven, and an individual was determined to be too strong and breaking the balance, it would generate calamities and tribulations to suppress them. His luck path avoided calamities and tribulations, and in the section of heaven and earth luck, it directly turned calamities and tribulations into fortuitous encounters. As the saying goes, the heaven and earth want to suppresses him, it wants to take away his surpluses to replenish others’ deficits. His opposing objectives, he shall go ahead and take away heaven and earth’s surpluses to replenish his own deficits. * Giant Sun Immortal Venerable created the (Self Luck) and reached an impasse where he stalled. He only obtained an inspiration after reading <<The Legends of Ren Zu>>, creating (All Living Being's Luck). After that, he went on to ascend to the Immortal Venerable throne and establish (Heaven And Earth Luck). Giant Sun Immortal Venerable’s luck path is deeply using the essence of human path. * Because of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, luck path appeared in the five regions. In the past, "Fate" was unchangeable and allows the Heavenly Court to become the apex in the Gu World by controlling "Fate". But after luck path was founded by Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, "Luck" able to counter "Fate". "Fate" is certain while "Luck" is uncertain, good luck is a positive uncertainty for oneself while bad luck is a negative uncertainty for oneself. Trivia * According to Lang Ya Land Spirit, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's Vital Gu in his early years is Dog Shit Luck, and in his later years is Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu. * During the life of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, he owned several immortal Gu House, they were : Calamity Luck Altar, Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, Luck Suppression Heavenly Palace. * At some point in the Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's life, he turned his body into an Immortal Zombie and left remnants of his will inside his Immortal Zombie's body. He stayed in the Luck Suppression Heavenly Palace for 300,000 years, claiming that it was to return a favor. * Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's steed was the Dog Tail Life Extending Ferret, named Mao Li Qiu. Category:Characters Category:Venerables Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gu Masters